The Council
by kraseevyev naezdnyk mototsyk
Summary: This is what happens when the Cullens and the werewolfs decide to get together and talk about changing Bella. The first chapter is set in the Cullen Mansion. The reults of this meeting are earth shattering! Chap 10 uppp!
1. The council

**The council**

**Well it's not very well written but it should be interesting none the less or at least I hope so…… At this point this is a oneshot but there is a 50 chance that could change. I wouldn't mind continuing if you guys say so. If you want to continue just tell me and I probably will, so ya. I don't know how the plot will develop but it could be awesome or at least I think so. I would try to update as fast as I can write. Well I hope you like it!**

**- Masha**

**I do not own twilight or the characters**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**3 days after graduation**_

I'm scared. I know it sounds kind of odd since I'm in love with a vampire but it's true. After Jacob came to my house with the warning about the treaty saying the Cullens can't make new vampires Edwards been a little edgy……. Tonight is a council Sam suggested, to talk things out and re-examine the treaty and bring up any issues. Apparently I can't go so I just have to wait…… Tonight is going to be a long night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**At the council**_

**Jacob: **It says that you _CAN NOT_ make new vampires!

**Carlisle:** But if we don't make Bella a vampire the Volturi will kill her.

**Sam:** There are other options. We could hide her. Would the Volturi violate the treaty and come on our land?

**Edward:** I think they would. This is our treaty not theirs. You would have to draw up a treaty with them or have them sign ours but I don't think they would. It would displease them to not have control of one single area of the world.

**Alice:** Hiding her wouldn't work either because they have vampires a special talent for finding people and if Bella is immune to that they could sniff her out or they could kill every single one of us which Bella would object to and try to save us or maybe take a hostage so she will show her self. The possibilities go on and I've seen them all.

**Edward:** Well, you can predict when they will visit and we could ship Bella to Bangladesh or _anywhere_.

**Alice:** Edward, every vampire in the world will be looking for her. Face it, we can't hide her.

**Sam:** So that ideas out. What other options do we have?

**Emmit:** _We_ could send her to the Volturi and have them change her or murder her. None of us would ever do that and I would rip anybody to shred that tried!!!

**Rosalie:** Well we can't murder Bella so she has to be changed!

**Esme:** She is already part of the family! I love her just as much as Alice and Rosalie so why shouldn't she join us?

**Jasper:** Why was this even in the treaty in the first place? This is almost a control issue! Hell, she's already been bitten once, we might as well.

**Sam:** This was added to the treaty to save people and control the size of the clan so you can't get enough power to decide it's time to break the treaty!

**Embry: **Sam, I think we should let them do it. Bella's pretty cool and I'd rather see her like that then dead, especially if she stuck to only killing animals.

**Sam:** Embry, I can't let them violate the treaty!

**Quill:** And we can't let them kill her! She's better undead!

**Sam:** As leader of the pack I forbid you to vouch for them again!!!!!!!!!

**Jacob**: That's cold, Sam.

**Sam: **That's the way it has to be.

**Carlisle:** Eh hem, back to the issue at hand, please.

**Edward:** You have to let us change her.

**Sam: **Why?

**Edward:** Because we will start a war with you if you don't, for breaking the treaty!!!

**Sam:** WE NEVER BROKE THE TREATY!!!!!!!!

**Edward:** Yes, Jacob did. He told Bella about us at first beach in La Push over a year ago. If he hadn't this might never have happened.

**Sam: **Jacob, is that true?

**Jacob:** Yes.

**Sam:** Then we have no choice. You may change Bella on one condition, Charlie must never know, or Renee. I don't want them to think their daughter is a monster. This is for Bella's sake as well.

**Carlisle:** Edward?

**Edward:** We accept.

_**The End**_

**Well I ended up writing this part it in script form because it really didn't need much else plus every one knows who's saying what and in what order. I decided there's about a 75 chance of another chapter if I get good feedback from this one. Bye for now!**

**-Masha**


	2. The discussion

**Mwahahahaha I decided to keep this going!!!!! I think I know what I want to happen!!!!! I'm using some serious foreshadowing here!!!!! I'm exited!!!!! I got to update the same day!!!! I'm happy!!!!! Well without further delay, **

**CHAPTER 2**

EPOV

We have to change her. My one excuse to keep her human has just been ripped away. As were driving back to Bella's in the rain all I can think about is her blush. I will miss that._ Cooking her food, her clumsiness, listing to her sleep talk, her sleeping, her human moments, her smell, her blush. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can _handle _this!!!!!!!What if she won't be Bella anymore? I don't think I could stand that. I don't want Bella to become a creature that survives on the lives of others. And what if she slipped? She would never forgive herself!!!!!!! I'd comfort her, ya, but she might never be the same. I wonder what her power would be. I love her more than life itself and that's why she should stay human!!!!!! I would never forgive myself for changing her and she might never forgive me. What if after hunting she would start to regret it? I want nothing more than to spend eternity with her but I don't want to have to damn her to do it. I guess everything has its price and this is it. I have to pay it whether I want to or not. I don't even get a choice. _

As we pulled into Bella's drive way she ran out to meet us.

BPOV

I was in kitchen waiting when I heard them pull up. I ran outside to see Edward. I don't care if it's raining or not!! I just want to see him. When I got outside I stopped. The look on Edwards face was the bleakest I've ever seen it. His eyes are pitch black. When I got over there, he scooped me up in a big hug and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. That scared me. After Edward put me down Carlisle said "Let's go inside and talk, Bella". Alice was standing next to Edward grinning. Edward looked down at her and glared and I swear I heard him growling. I elbowed him in the ribs "stop that". He smiled at me. Even Rosalie was smiling a little bit and Emmit was grinning almost as much as Alice. Jasper and Esme just looked pleased.

When we got inside I sat down at the kitchen table and Carlisle took the seat opposite me and Edward and Esme took the seats on either side and Alice stood next to me and the others stood next to the counter. "Bella", Carlisle started," do you want to be a vampire? Think before you answer. The werewolves gave us permission to change you on one condition. Charlie and your mother must never know the truth." Not that I planned on telling them, it was kind of gut wrenching not to even have the option, but I weighed my options. Be with Edward forever and be blood sucking vampire or be without him, stay human, and either die or end up with mike (ewww). "I want to be a vampire and stay with you guys an Edward forever". Edwards's expression kind of softened at that. "Then we'll change you" Carlisle said. "When and who?" I asked, "Edward, when do think and which one of us will do it?""I'll do it 4 days before we leave for college. That should give us time to change her and get to college since it takes about 3 days normally to get to Arizona State University and we can get there in one, and it will be awhile before we see Charlie and Renee again"." Is that ok Bella?"" That's perfect".

Well I'm sorry this chapters so short but there's nowhere else to end it. I will make up for by updating either tonight or tomorrow. Hope you liked it!!!!! And please just review……..

-Masha


	3. The Preparations

Preparation

**I do not own Twilight or the charecters**

**Sorry It took me an extra day! Finals are awful!!!!! I would love more reviews!!!!!!! Happy Easter**

**-Masha**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**11 weeks later**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Today Alice is taking me shopping for dorm room furniture, and she wants to pay for everything!!!!!! I've been begging Edward to let me stay home, but still nothing. Alice just called and said shed be here in half an hour so I figured I try one more time to get out of this. "Edward!!!", I whined,"Please, don't make me go!!". I went into full pout mode, "Bella, NO", He said. I knew it would take just a little more to get out of this."Bella, Alice really wants to take you shopping, then his eyes smoldered as he looked out from under his lashes."OK, fine, but I get to pay for the stuff.""No Bella you are going, not paying, and you are going to have fun!" I felt my resolve crumble as I looked into his eyes,"Ok, but I refuse to have fun", he smiled at the easey victory.

I heard Alice honk from the drive way, " Bye Edward" I muttered and ran out th edoor before he could arue further. When I got in the car, Alice was swaying in the drivers seat with her hand gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles were white. Then suddenly sh opened her eyes and looked at me quickly. Her expression was almost fearful?! Hmmm... Mabey I imagined it. I hope so because I didn't like the look in her eyes. When we pulled into the parking lot at target she almost yanked me out of the car, she was so excitided. We went in and she bought me a cherry wook desk, coffee table, and bed side table set. She also got me a footon bed/couch thing with a Hazy blue cover on it. I complained the whole way. Then she dragge dme into the under ware department, much to my embaressment. She ended up buying me 3 bags of bra/panty sets. By now I had leaned to just shut down and do what the nice vampire says.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**3 days later**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Today he will change me. This morning we said our good-byes to my dad and "left". We went back to th ecuulen mansion and we've been here ever since. Alice and Rosalie have been trimming my hair, cutting my nails, ect... When they finished with that at about about noon I ecaped back to Edward's room where I've been ever since. We've been staring at each other, each knowing each others thoughts. _I know this is what I want, and I can't wait for eternity to begin._

EpoV

_Should I do this? Can I do this? Will she reget it? Will I regret it? No, we won't..._

BpoV

"OK Edaward said, " I think we should begin before I lose my resolve I loveyou Bella. I want to be with you forever."and with that he lowered his teeth down to my neck and bit me A few seconds after he bit me I felt the venom sread through my body like liquid fire. I saw Edaward mouth the words I love you before shutting my eyes and let the pain take me. I don't remember screaming bu tI do remember the pain. It felt like fire was burning everything about me and leaving behind diamonds. I felt my entire body taking on a new powerful shape. I remeber the fire running through my vains and the moment it changed from pain to raw power.


	4. The hunt

**Well this is the** **4th chapter and I hope you love it. In the next chapter something really big happens!!! Please review.**

**-Masha**

**The hunt**

When I came out of my so called trance I looked at Edward who was sitting next to me staring at me in awe. "What?" I asked. In response he just pointed to a full length mirror in the corner that looked suspiciously new. I'll thank Alice for that later.

When I stepped in front of the mirror I just stood there stunned. My long brown hair had gotten a little darker and a little puffier. My skin was white as snow and as smooth as monumental alabaster. I'm now about 5'6" with curves. My lips were ice pink and my cheeks were stark white. But what were most shocking were my eyes. They are now blood red.

After the initial shock had worn of I trotted back to Edward and perched myself on his lap. He looked at me kinda funny for a few more minutes and then kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss happily. After a few minutes he pulled back and said, "You need to hunt". I noticed for the first time how differently everything looked and smelled. If I looked down at my arm I could see the pores on my skin and I could smell a baby bird in the forest a quarter of a mile away.

He got up and strode out the door and I followed. He keeps looking back every few seconds to make sure I didn't trip. Awww isn't that sweet!! It also kind of irked me how Edward didn't trust me. Almost as soon as we steeped of the stairs a black and white blur sped towards us and swept me up into a huge bone crushing hug. I would me dead with a cracked spine if I were human." Bella, are you ok, of course ya are, you look good, how do feel?""I feel thirsty. Can I go now?" And with that I stalked out the door. I left her looking dumb founded in the living room. Edward gave me a funny look then followed me out the door then turned to shrug at Alice. Answering some thought. We got in the Volvo in silence.

When we got to goat rocks, I stepped out of the car. Edward looked like he was going to say something but stopped. I think he was going to say something about hunting but realized I didn't need it. He gave me a wry smile a said," Shall we?" I just nodded. I felt a major bravado coming on! He looked like he was confused about something. Right then I caught the scent of something and the raw power I felt during the change took over and before I knew it I was running. When I caught up to the scent I realized it was a bird yet the most delicious thing I have ever smelled!! Right as Edward caught up with me I was sinking my razor sharp fangs into the doves' neck. After I was done I noticed the look on Edwards face. When I saw him looking like that my stomach dropped right down to the floor as my worst fear was realized. The look on his face was disgust.


	5. The end

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry I took so long looks sheepish I hope you can forgive me. A big thanks goes out to NL for kicking my butt into gear. I changed the rating to T as the plot thickened because I **

**think that some of the things Bella does will merit it. I want 2 reviews before I post again but since I'm a softy I'll probably post even if I don't get them. And the end is just the title of the story. I still have plenty of chapters to go.**

**-Masha**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**The end**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

He couldn't look away fast enough to hide it. I walked over to him and gradded his chin and _forced_ him to look at me. The look on his face was still the same. Distgust.

**EPOV**

It was worse than I imagined. Seeing Bella hunt. I saw my love turn into something un-pure. She drank blood to survive. My Bella!!!1 It's distgusting. She looks less beautiful than she did when she was human. She looks like an alien. She looks dead. She's not Bella anymore. She's THAT!!! I loved Bella, but I can't love this. She looks like more of a Isabella now. And nothing like a Cullen or a Swan.

**BPOV**

His face stunned me. I just stood there for a moment staring and his expression never changed.

" What do you think of me now Edward?!?!?!?! The look on your face sure says plenty!!!", I shrieked at top volume.

"Isabella-"

"Isabella?!?!?!?!?! What the hell????"

"My mistake, you're more of a Isabel now!!!!", He sneered.

I felt like my insides were being ripped out. I let the machine take over, and I walked up to him and slapped him with all my might. He staggerd for a moment then took off running. Every thing he passed caught fire! This stunned him so much he stopped for a moment then he was off again. I just sat down and sobbed tearlessly as the whole place was consumed in flames. Isabel? Am I really more like a Isabel now??

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV **

**When Edward gets home**

**Alice:** Where's Bella?

**Edward:** I don't think she's coming back here.

**Rosalie**: Oh no, What did you do?

**When** I explained what happened htey looked shocked for a moment then Rosalie slapped me and started yelling.

**Rosalie**: How could you treat her like that, Edward? I thought you loved her!?!?!?!

**Edward**: I thought I did to.

I read their minds and this is what I came upo with.

**Alice:** _Something is most definatly not right..._

_**Rosalie:** WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Emmit:** We all lost Bella because of him._

_**Jasper:** I wish I knew how she was feeling through all this. This can't be natural. He loves her. Now he appearently dosen't..._

_**Esme**: _no think, just sob

_**Calisle:** I wonder if htis has something to do with vampire powers?_

When I coulden't bear it anymore I just ran to my room, and turned upVoices by Disturbedon my stereo.

So, are you breathing

So, are you breathing now, now

Are you breathing

So, are you breathing, now

Wake up, are you alive

Will you listen to me

I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now

Someone is gonna die

When you listen to me

Let the living die, Let the living die

Are you breathing now

Do the wicked see you

You still breathing

You're making me known

Are you breathing now

Do the wicked see you

You still breathing

What's up, I wonder why

Do you listen to me

I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now

Insane, you're gonna die

When you listen to me

Let the living die, Let the living die

Are you breathing now

Do the wicked see you

You still breathing

You're making me known

Are you breathing now

Do the wicked see you

You still breathing

So,...

Can't you imagine how good going through this will make you

feel

I promise, no one will ever know

There will be no chance of you getting caught

They never loved you anyway

So come on, be a (wo)man

And do what you are compelled to do

Save me god

I can hear the voice

But I don't want to listen

Strap me down and tell me

I'll be alright

I can feel the subliminal need

To be one with the voice

And make everything alright

Are you breathing now

Do the wicked see you

You still breathing

You're making me known

Are you breathing now

Do the wicked see you

You still breathing

So, are you breathing?

So, are you breathing no, now

So, are you breathing

So, do you breath now

**No, Bella did not die. I would not let that happen without a totally awsome death scene lol...**

**-Masha**


	6. The kill

**Yo readers! I didn't get my reviews!!!!!!! Ya know what; I'm dedicating this chapter to my only reviewer ****XXXLOvE siCk vAMpiReXXX** **Thank you. Again my goal is 2 reviews so review for me please. It came to my attention that I only updated about half of chap. 4 so I posted that for you all. **

**-Masha**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**OOOOOOOOO **

When I got home to Charlie's house, he was at the station. I flipped on the TV and sat down. The news lady was reporting major wildfires just outside of town. _Had this been my fault?_ I tried imagined the banister catching on fire to see if I could make it happen and _whoosh _it burst into flames. _OMG my dads' house is on FIRE!!!!!! _I quickly imagined the fire going out and everything unharmed and I saw sparkles for a minute and everything was fixed! WOW!!!! I have a cool power! And I'm making a plan………..

**OOOOOOOOO**

_**In front of Cullen Mansion **_

When I pulled up to the house only the Volvo was in the drive. Perfect! I got out of my car just as about 6 vampires ran outside. I gave them a dark smile and with a flick of my wrist Edward's car practically exploded! It felt very good blowing up the Volvo. They all looked at me with scared/awed expressions. I just turned around and got in my truck.

I was drove my truck off a cliff and get a new car with the credit card Edward forced upon me when I was human. It had a fake name on it so even if Bella was dead I could still use it. I also have a fake Id to go with it; _Isabel Biggs_, how ironicI stopped in the first car dealership in Seattle, which happened to be a Honda dealer and bought a black 2006 Honda S2000. It's only temporary and I need a fast car. It's a cute little drop-top with a box like shape. Before I knew it I was on my way to Washington DC.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Washington DC**_

As I'm pulled into the parking lot at the shops at Georgetown Park I knew exactly what I wanted to buy. I know what I'm doing. I feel completely filled with hate. I'm so cold; I wish I could feel anything except hate. Even sadness would be acceptable, anything except pure and utter hatred that hurts worse than my transformation.

I walked into the leather store and got 4 pairs of ultra tight leather pants 1 racer back leather tank top that shows my belly button, 1 long sleeve leather shirt that is tied up at the sides and down the arms, 1 leather vest, and 1 full-length leather trench coat. The guy was staring at with his jaw dropped the whole time I told him what I wanted. Then I took my coat to The Dutch Lady and placed an order for "The Arsonist" to be embroidered down the side in red. Like before, the woman was staring at me while I placed my order. I gave her a little extra to see that it would be done by noon. After that I walked into The Shoe Addict and bought a pair of black leather boots with 3 straps w/buckles called "Nymph". Next I went into Victoria's Secret and bought almost all of the Angels by Victoria's Secret, Victoria's Secret PINK, Pretty Cotton, and Sexy Little Things collections. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to buy under garments.

Later that morning I remembered something. I need to hunt again so I took of in my fast little car and went to the neighboring city of Arlington. I went along the back streets ad alley ways until I found a hobo in an ally. The hobo looked at me with almost dead eyes and he smelled like mouth was but I didn't care. I bent over the hobo and drank his blood. It tasted like stars. A million stars all burning and dancing over your mouth. I felt his life force draining as I drank the last drop. I felt fuller than I did after my last meal. More satisfied. I think I'll continue with humans.

**Wow that's a creepy chapter and I'm the one writing it! I hope you guys weren't put off your appetite, lol. All of the places/stores/collections in this chapter are real. Plz click the purple button so I know what you guys think about Bella killing the hobo.**

**-Masha**


	7. The 1st act

**I am so happy with my 6 reviews from last chapter!!!!!!! The only chapter that got the same as that was the first! I'm ecstatic!!!! Thank you **depressionhurts **for being the first reviewer for the last chapter. Thank you anonymous for your awesome review! Thank you to anyone that reviewed/reviews.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**The 1st act**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**_Outside the white house the next day wearing leather pants+leather long sleeved shirt+leather trench coat with _Arsonist_ written down the side._**

I'm sitting outside contemplating what I'm about to do and why I'm doing it. I wonder why Edward changed me to spend eternity with me if he was just going to hurt me later. I feel maxed out and I know if I back down now I'll never go through with it. Well here it goes. With the flick of my wrist the whole white house burst into flames.

Immediately I heard screams and shouts and every whipped out a cell phone to call the fire department. I don't think I'm quite done yet.

Next I set every car I saw on fire including the now racing down the street fire truck. After several explosions and about 100 people screaming, this really hurts my ears, fire men showed up on foot. I took them down immediately with a string of fire. I also took down the cops that showed up.

People started streaming out of the white house and running down the front lawn. I decided to let them live.

I high-tailed it out of there pretty soon after. I took the first plane out of there to Italy.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_**In Italy; airport; Florence**_

When I got of the plane I discovered I have a welcoming party of 6 Cullens and 60****members of the Volturi's guard.

"You shouldn't have come to Italy Isabel", Carlisle said.


	8. The repair delay type thing

**Hello my totally awesome readers! I apologize for the last chapter being so short but I didn't know what else I could possibly say and I had to start here on my next chapter, so ya….. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the AWSOME reviews. Right now I'm writing like my fingers are possessed because Queen of the Damned (I don't get why that makes me want to write but whatever) is on and I lurv that movie!!!!! Ok, back to the story…..**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own Morgan (although if Stephenie wants her she can have her).**

**OOOOOOOOO**

All of the sudden Carlisle whispered "Edward", and guess who….Edward showed up. I managed to give him a glare before staring at the floor trying to pretend that my heart wasn't being ripped out of my chest at the mere sight of him. I was suddenly glad that vampires couldn't cry tears because if I was human I don't think I would be able to resist. He look nothing like Edward and you have no idea how much this sickens me.

"Morgan", Carlisle said. Suddenly a vampire with chest length purple hair, garnet colored eyes, and slightly olive tinged pale skin wearing the signature Volturi cloak with motorcycle boots stepped next to Carlisle. "Everyone, this is Morgan. Her power is to detect other vampires' power and use it or take it from them. Morgan, what is Isabel's power?" she looked at me closely and I felt tingly for a moment then she looked a little shell shocked. How shell shocking could my power be? It's just fire.

"Isabel, could you walk with me for a minute?" Morgan said in a slightly musical yet gruff voice. I just nodded. As we strolled down the corridors in the airport she started talking, "Well I think you know _part _of your power. It's not just fire; also you can inspire feelings of hate, loathing, jealousy, and spitefulness". At all this I just blinked and she continued," I think Edward still loves you. I think as a new vampire you projected feelings without even knowing it. I think if you concentrate the feelings Edward has that _you _created will be gone". I was so happy I could hardly stand it so I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She smiled and said,"If you're ever in Italy; anywhere in Italy; give me a call ok?""Ok". She pulled me into a hug." So happy I could help", she said.

We walked back over to where everybody was standing and she announced, "Isabel's power is fire and she can inspire negative feelings".

Everybody looked at her for a minute than Emmett walked over and gave a clap on the back and said, "That's awesome! Way to go Bella!" My ears rang at the sound of my old nickname. I missed the sound.

I began to concentrate hard on Edward and lift the blanket of false feelings that I might have accidentally caused. After about a minute his eyes abruptly lightened and he ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms. It felt so good to be back in his arms that I didn't care who was watching. Ok, maybe a little…..

"Bella", he cooed, "I'm so sorry!!!! I don't know what happened. Please forgive me for everything I said!! I didn't mean it!!! Bella, I love you!!!!"

Then we heard an "Ahem" in the background. Edward let go of me begrudgingly but kept one arm snaked around my waist. "Bella, this doesn't change what you did to the White House. This doesn't change why we're here." _and that doesn't change who I've become_

**Hey, I hope you liked it. It was killing me to keep Edward and Bella apart for 6 chapters! Well there will be a sequel…….**

**-Masha**


	9. The punishment and the leaving

**Hello totally awsome readers! Wow! I'm pumped!!! I just finished with two ballet sessions in a row and my legs feel like cement, but I'm still pumped!!! I am so happy you guys liked my last chapter! I happy to be writing again! Ok I'll write now! Sorry it took so long. I won't give you guys any excuses. **

**-MASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"So, why are you here?" I asked. "Well Bella, you kind of made a mess in the states and it's against the rules to do what you just did and on behalf of Aro, Marcus, and Caius you are sentenced to twenty years in the volturi. Starting now.If you don't comply we will terminate you." That was the leader of this regime of the guard speaking and I couldn't help but believe he was serious.

I can't believe it! I just re-connected with Edward and now this!!! Well this might actually be fun. "I accept my punishment", I stated clearly then I heard Edwards enraged growl." No! You can't take her from me!!!!!", He pushed me behind him and growled fiercely. I let out a silent groan and wondered if things would ever change.

"Of course you are all welcome to join her", he growled even loader."Edward, I am going to Volterra and you can't stop me. Not this time", he gave up looking forlorn and said" Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Edward no! Stay with your family!!!!!", right then Alice stepped forward," He wouldn't have to. I saw me, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett joining the Volterra with you." At the prospect I smiled but shook my head, "No. Stay with Esme and Carlisle." I practically yelled it across the table. I couldn't let them leave their family!!!! "Bella", Edward said," We're coming with you and that's FINAL!!!". He looked murderous so I took this as a blessing in disguise.

"When are we leaving?" I asked the nearest volturi, "Well, now", she answered reluctantly. Edward looked pained. I realized how much this was going to cost them all, and in a rush of gratitude, I sweeped everybody up in a big hug. They all smiled when I put them down. I gave Carlisle and Esme each an extra hug, "I'm going to miss you guys so much!".

Awhile later we said our good byes and left with the volturi's guard. When we were saying good bye Esme _and _Carlisle looked like she would be sobbing if they were human. We got on a privet jet that was bound for Volterra. Edward automaticly took a seat on my left while Alice took the seat on my right. I didn't want a window seat. I'd been there before.


	10. The transition

**Hi readers! Ya ummmm……….. Yup here's the chapter. Plz review even though I don't deserve it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!! Even if I don't deserve it….. Pic links on my profile.**

**-Masha**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**_On the plane_**

"Bella, one question" Edward asked, "Why the White House?" I started grinning remembering why I picked it. "I honestly don't know. It seemed like Washington DC was calling me. I just don't know." I don't know why I was grinning I just was. I wanted to blow something up that would change the world and that seemed good enough to me.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_**Later that night in Italy**_

I walked into the mess hall in the guard apartments and turned on the TV. Everyone is staring at me and it's getting kind of annoying. Maybe it's just that I'm gorgeous and dressed in head-to-toe leather (which is all I brought).I'm getting such a wide range of looks that I don't know how anyone feels.****

Earlier when we first arrived we were assigned our rooms by a brisk old woman who happened to be human and bragged about working here since she was fifteen. Our rooms are two rooms with a big bathroom and a living room and looks basically like the picture shown above.The first room on the left is the bathroom the back room on the left is a bedroom and the room next to that has a desk and a computer and book shelves. All the walls were stark white but we were given permission to paint them as long as they were white again before we left. Edward and me, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett each live in our own apartment. They said we could decorate how ever we wanted as long as we didn't go over our allowance. If we did it starts to come out of our own pockets (not like that's a problem).

Alice immediately got on the computer and ordered Edward a GranSportSpyder Maserati (Black), me a Maserati MC12 (blueWhich looks sweet!!!!!), Jasper a Maserati Heritage (White), Rosalie a Maserati GranSport (Red), herself a Maserati Coupe (Purple), and Emmett a Maserati Birdcage 75th (Blue). She used one of her many credit cards and said someone would be delivering the in a week. She also made appointments at the best salon in the area for us girls. We took turns talking to Carlisle and Esme on the phone. Esme was so happy to hear from us!

When I turned on the TV I immediately noticed it was in Italian which, oddly enough, I could understand. Only then did I realize the full impact my actions had on the world. America was still scrambling to find out who did it and is trying to find a way to blame Russia (?). The president made a speech and was pretty mad someone blew up his house (he he he). I'm very pleased with my stunt. After all it did work, sort of…..

-**Hope you liked it…… Plz klick the little purple button and review!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
